Everything at Once
by TodaysProverbIsV2
Summary: Just a bunch of small drabbles. Most of them are Puzzleshipping and spoliery. I hope you enjoy, lovelies!
1. Becoming Strong

I'm a soooo sorry for being gone! I've been in the hospital, also, I got into Yu-Gi-Oh! Whoops. Please enjoy!

* * *

Just Dreams

As soon as you open your eyes, you aren't sure if you're dreaming, or if you're really in your soul room. You glance down at your chest, and immediately regret doing so. You see the Sennen Puzzle which means you're asleep.

Your name is Yuugi Mutou, and you have this dream a lot. You stand up, only to nearly trip as you make your way to the door. Are you ready for what is past it, even though you know what it is? Are you ready for the pain, even though you promised to be strong?

As if someone would reply. You open up the door, and see exactly what you expected. A door across from yours, and, without thought you brush your fingers against the Puzzle. As you do that, the door opens-

"Aibou?" He asks. You stare back with shock. Your eyes are confused. Just who is standing in front of you? It's like flipping through a picture book, from "Atem," to your "other self." You close your eyes, not ready for this.

You wake up, tears streaking your face. Placing your hand over your heart as it thumps out of control, and then a pang from the fact that the puzzle wasn't there.

It's just a dream, you tell yourself. Only yourself, only because there is no-one else. Not anymore. You turn to your desk, hoping to see someone. The tears fall again.

You promised to be strong, but it's hard. You'll get there, one day.


	2. There Are Always Reasons

There are always reasons

Yuugi stared at the mirror, his other self, his mou hitori no boku, standing by him. Both sets of eyes were glued to the mirror, especially Yuugi's neck. Yuugi glanced at Yami, who wore a confused expression. "What is it, other me?" He asked.

` Yami frowned, crossed his arms and then said, "I've been wondering, _aibou_, why do you always wear that collar? Isn't it, a bit… Degrading?"

Yuugi shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not really a big deal, other me, but I can tell you."

"You lost the bet, so you have to put it on!" The bully teased, dangling a black collar above Yuugi Mutou's head.

"D-do I really have to?" If Yuugi was in a bowl filled with tomatoes, he could most certainly be mistaken for one.

"Did I stutter? You lost the bet, and now you have to wear this collar!" He shoved it into Yuugi's hands, smirking, "It'll suit you, like a pathetic little puppy."

Yuugi bit his lip slightly, only to put the collar on and then flush even more than thought possible.

Now it was P.E., on the last day, and **damn** was the sun hot! Yuugi could almost feel the sun getting ready to burn him, along with the stares, which was, combined with the usual stares, honestly not that bad. Maybe a tad bit more embarrassing, but he had gotten used to it.

Until he got home and took off the collar. Where the collar had been, there was a tan line. A tan line from a collar, blushing, Yuugi quickly put the collar back on. He'd much rather wear a collar than a tan line like that.

"So, that's why I always wear a collar!" Yuugi proclaimed, hopping on his bed with a "plop."

"Doesn't it make you seem like you love bondage, though? I mean with the chains and collar-" Yami began.

"That's enough, other me."


	3. Hair Day

Yuugi groaned. Among the things he did not have time to deal with today- this was one of them. This was on the TOP of things he did not- nor have the time to deal with. His phone was buzzing on and off, alerting the boy of about 16 messages.

"_Aibou?_" Yami asked, pointing to the phone.

"Don't worry, other me, I'm well aware of the fact my phone won't shut up." Yuugi bit his lip. He knew what this was about, and he knew that Yami was going to ask…

Or to glance at the phone. Which he did, only to sport a puzzled expression. Then he started laughing, and if Yuugi could punch him, he would. Right in his laughing face. Between laughs, Yami began to talk, "So, _aibou, _would you like me to reply to the texts about how you do your hair and if the girls will let you style it, or would you rather?"

"Shut up!" Yuugi went to snatch the phone from his pesky Pharaoh, only to realize- that he had switched places. "Oh, real mature!"

Just then, another of those things happened. Something Yuugi DID NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH RIGHT NOW. The phone rang, Yuugi, shocked, ran over to Yami.. "Other me…Don't answer the phone."

"Hello, Mutou Yuugi speaking." Yami said into the phone.

Angrily, Yuugi tried to snatch the phone away from his other self, only to have Yami raise it in the air. "Stop it!"

"Oh, sure, I'm free right now! You can come right over!"

"OTHEEEER MEEEEEE!"

"Yeah, bring the curling iron!"

"OTHEEEEEEEEEEEER MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Sure, goodbye! See you…" Yami paused, only to look down at Yuugi. "Soon."

"Are you still mad about the fact I refused to let you shop for my Halloween costume?"

"Well, I dare say that I cannot wait to see your hair, _aibou_!"

Yuugi sighed. This was a punishment game in its own league.

Later he had curly pigtails, and bows in his hair.


	4. Homework

Yuugi and Yami, at first sight, seemed to be engaged in a staring contest, or from an outsider's view, a little boy looked like he was having a fight with someone.  
Which he was.  
Even if they shared a body, thoughts and opinions, they also shared the fact that they both hated school work. And even though fighting over it was absolutely ridiculous, they were anyway.  
So, naturally, instead of using the obvious option of playing duel monsters, or maybe even rock-paper-scissors, naturally the two decided to do a staring contest.  
"Other me, it looks like your eyes are starting to water, maybe you should give up!"  
"I could say the same for you, aibou."  
Yuugi frowned. The fact that he had no plan was practically blaring in is face, he did not want to lose. Besides, loser had to do homework, and since Yami thought it would be a good idea to let Yuugi rest as he took his place in school, only for there to be a surprise quiz, which Yami got a new record! Zero? Then an idea formed in his head.  
"Hey, other me...? I have something I need to tell you..."  
"Aibou, whatever you're planning it's not going to wo-" he was cut off by Yuugi's shy expression, paired with a light blush.  
"W-what is it?"  
"Other me, I... I love you!" Yuugi burst out, staring Yami in the face.  
"Uh." Yami blinked, and then realization fell. "Aibou! That was a dirty trick!"  
Yuugi laughed. "I win!" Yami looked kind of hurt. Smiling, Yuugi planted a kiss kn his other's cheek. "Other me, just because I said it to catch you off guard, doesn't mean it wasn't true."  
Yami turned red. "...Does this mean I still have to do the homework?"  
"Nah. You'll probably flunk it anyway."  
"Hey!"  
"I love you, other me."  
"I love you too, aibou."


	5. To be depended on, and to be dependent,

Yuugi lay his head on Yami's chest, along with gripping his other self's chest, as if afraid he would fall right through.  
"Aibou?" Yami asked, possibly wondering what the death grip was for.  
"Mm?" Yuugi muttered.  
"If you're tired, you can sleep. School'll be harder if you're tired."  
"Other me, I'm not tired." Just as he said that, his body betrayed him, and he yawned, trying to stifle it, Yuugi groaned. "Okay, fine, I'm tired."  
"Go to bed." Yami sighed, pushing Yuugi off him. "Sleep. If it's the God Cards you're worried about, I'll be watching over."  
"It's not that!" Yuugi yelled, only to look down, slightly embarrassed he had shouted. "It's just..."  
Yami raised an eyebrow, then plopped on the bed next to his lover. "You can tell me."  
Yuugi didn't really want to say it, for it would make him both childish and selfish. "I...you're going to leave soon, right?"  
At this, Yami looked down. "Aibou...I... No matter what, I love you. But you can't be dependent on me forever."  
"I know. I know...and yet..."  
"Go to bed, aibou."


	6. Forever

Everybody rose their eyebrows at the information the teacher had just announced. He announced that someone had died.  
Yuugi Mutou and Jounochi Katsuya shared a glace with Honda Hiroto and Anzu Mazaki.  
"I'm sorry to announce their loss, however you should all know that nothing lasts forever."  
With a worried expression that his friends all saw, Yuugi glanced down at his Puzzle. It had taken 8 years to finish, and along with the puzzle granting him friends... it also had granted something else.  
It had granted him another self, another himself. Yuugi pondered the thought of his other self leaving, shuddering, he promised to talk to him about it later.

"Forever, aibou?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiles. "Do I really need to answer that?"  
And as Yami- no, Atem, passes onto the afterlife, Yuugi thinks to himself, that maybe he did, but, maybe he already knew. And yet, at that time, Yuugi realized that nothing could last forever.


	7. Only Yourself

You sit back, letting the music flow into your ears, a song that fits you well. You think about singing along, than drop the thought, for you might just start crying. The music continues to go, and tears start to flow.

You just can't help it sometimes. You glance at the Duel Monsters deck next to you as you sigh, and then pick it up. You shuffle through the cards with another sigh. How did it ever end up like this, you wonder idly.

You glance down at your chest. You never had really accepted the truth, but who does with something bad happens. The music stops, and you flip it on again. Forcing down another sigh, you wonder how long it will take?

How long will it take to become strong? '_pick me up, and drop me into an unfaltering sleep__…__'_ You wonder how other y- Atem is. You laugh, coldly at a joke you made inside your empty head. He's dead! That's right! Why would you forget?

You fumble with your choker, missing the weight of the Puzzle, when a memory flashes past your eyes.

"Aibou, you have always been you! You gave me the strength I didn't have! The strength of kindness!"

The tears keep falling, but finally you have made a resolution, a decision, you have found out the truth.

You decide that you can do it, not too sure how, but you know you can. After all, you are the king of games, Yuugi Mutou- no-one else.


End file.
